CANCER CENTER ADMINISTRATION ABSTRACT The University of California San Diego (UCSD) Moores Cancer Center (MCC) Administration carries out a diverse and equally important set of functions to ensure that all activities of MCC in support of the Director, Senior Leaders, Program Leaders, Shared Resource Directors, Clinical Research Leaders, MCC members, External Advisory Board (EAB) members, and donors run smoothly and efficiently. Administration provides central programmatic leadership and coordination to foster and improve collaboration, to manage future planning, and to facilitate communication between investigators, programs and projects, cores, and other Center participants. Administration staffs all internal and external planning and evaluation efforts, including meetings of the Program Leaders, Shared Resource Oversight Committee, Pilot Grant Review Committee, Space Advisory Committee, Senior Leaders Council, Executive Committee, EAB, and program and MCC-wide retreats. It is responsible for general administrative services; human resources; financial management; information technology and systems development; strategic, program and technology planning; research resources management; coordination with clinic and clinical research; and facilitation of community and member relations. Activities performed by Administration include finance, budgeting and resource allocation; procurement and payment processing; oversight of grants and contracts; development of multi-PI/multi- project/multi-institutional grants; administration of research programs and management of shared resources; event planning, recruitment and personnel management; development, implementation and monitoring of policies and procedures; maintenance of facilities and equipment; internal communications and external affairs, including support for fundraising. MCC Administration is recognized as an independent entity within UCSD, equivalent to that of a department, and works closely with the offices within the UCSD Health Sciences including Administration, Finance, Grants and Contracts Office, Human Resources, Information Technology and Advancement to facilitate the vision and goals of MCC.